HERIDAS
by MarindeAgula
Summary: Van va por Hitomi despues de 9 años pero para su sorpresa ella se estaba besando con otro,el reino de Fanelia estaba en una guerra donde este fue destruido,él hace un contrato con una princesa,ella reconstruira su reino a cambio de matrimonio.
1. CORAZÓN ROTO

_**Hola**_

_**Este es el primer fic que escribo espero que les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero algunos si pero tome nombres prestados de otras series de anime.**_

HERIDAS

CAPITULO 1: CORAZÓN ROTO

Van Fanel, el rey de Fanelia iba caminando en un bosque sin rumbo. Él iba herido, sus ropas estaban hechas trizas y él estaba sangrando. La noche era fría y sobre esta fría noche caía una violenta tormenta. Él venia de una sangrienta batalla, él estaba preocupado por que la guerra había destruido su reino. Él recordó un momento antes y durante la batalla, cuando él estaba junto a su amigo y aliado Allen en el castillo de Fanelia.

FLASH BACK

Miembro de la corte real-. Rey Van han pasado 4 años desde que se convirtió en el rey pero ya no podemos seguir esperando, usted necesita casarse y tener por lo menos un descendiente para que se ocupe del reino de Fanelia cuando usted ya no pueda hacerse cargo de el. Además con esta guerra lo necesita urgentemente, usted ya tiene 20 años es tiempo para que se case.

Van-. Lo se, pero ella no ha venido en 4 largos años. Debo seguir esperándola.

, tu tienes su pendiente de lagrima por que no la llamas.

Van-. Ya lo eh intentado pero no responde.

Allen-. Tal vez no la haz llamado lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuche. Seria mejor que la fueras a buscar.

Van-. Esta bien lo intentare.

Van hizo lo que Allen le sugirió pero cuando llego a la pista de atletismo, vio que Hitomi se estaba besando con otro hombre (Amano), Van regreso a Fanelia solo, pero para su desgracia el reino fue atacado.

, esta guerra esta acabando con tu reino. Lo mejor seria evacuarlo.

Van-. Esta bien lleva al pueblo de Fanelia a Astoria. Yo me quedare con los soldados a pelear para defenderlo.

Allen-. ¿Por qué no vas por Hitomi? Ella nos es útil cuando tiene el pendiente y nos podría avisar con anticipación cuando una batalla este por venir.

Van no dijo nada, tomo su espada y un caballo y se fue a la lucha. Él estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, matando a todo enemigo, la batalla dura varias horas que parecían eternas, cuando la batalla termino el reino de Fanelia resulto victorioso pero a un gran precio, estaba totalmente destruida. Van resulto herido durante las batalla, las heridas no eran muy graves pero aun así sangraban. El caballo de Van fue golpeado y salió corriendo sin rumbo, Van no podía detenerlo hasta que una fuerte tormenta callo. Al caer un rayo el caballo se asusto tirando al suelo al herido rey, y el caballo se alejo dejando a Van solo en el siniestro bosque. Así que no tuvo más remedio que caminar sin rumbo pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Van seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta que un ruido lo puso alerta, el siguió caminando pero escucho un caballo y a lo lejos pudo visualizarlo. Él se acerco y vio a una persona, se lanzo a atacola pero ese sujeto encapado, callo al suelo y Van estaba apunto de clavarle su espada pero se dio cuenta de que era una joven chica, pero Van estaba tan cansado por la batalla y por tanto caminar sin rumbo y se desmayo.

La chica parecía ser muy fuerte ya que subió a Van a su caballo sin problema alguno y después se subió ella marchándose del bosque. Cabalgo durante un largo tiempo hasta llegar a un reino y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Se hizo cargo de curar las heridas de Van y lo puso en una habitación. A la mañana siguiente Van se despertó y vio que abrieron la puerta, era la joven chica que vio en el bosque:

Van-. ¿Mis heridas, mi ropa? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

Chica-. Mi nombre es Luna de Lunaris, este es el reino de La Luna Naciente, yo me hice cargo se limpiar y de curar tus heridas y te di un baño en lo que estabas inconsciente y te puse eso. Ahora ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde provienes? Y ¿Por qué estabas herido?

Van-. Soy Van Fanel rey de Fanelia, vengo del reino de Fanelia y estaba herido por que mi reino fue atacado.

Luna-. Bueno te traje desayuno, mi padre no sabe que estas aquí así que será mejor que le avise para que te de la bienvenida formalmente, su alteza-dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia a Van.

Van-. Y tu padre ¿qué es?

Luna-. Él es el rey de este lugar.

Van-. Entonces tú eres la princesa, tengo una pregunta para ti

Luna-. Lo escucho su alteza.

Van-. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque ayer?

Luna-. Salí a cabalgar pero me aleje demasiado y se me hizo tarde y la tormenta me alcanzo por lo que tuve que ir mas despacio.

Luna iba vestida con un vestido gris muy sencillo sus ojos era color plata y su cabello rea tan gris como el platino. Traía unas muñequeras que dejaban descubiertos sus dedos por que solo cubrían hasta los nudillos y estas trían unos zafiros en forma de cuadrado adornando sus manos en las muñequeras, es su cintura traía un cinturón que al igual que las muñequeras traía un zafiro pero este era un poca más grande, en su cabeza traía una piara que en el centro tenia un zafiro ovalado, y finalmente sobre su pecho caía un collar de oro con un pendiente de corazón azul, ese pendiente era conocido como el corazón sangrante de zafiro y era único. Se oyó que tocaron la puerta.

Luna-. Adelante- se abrió la puerta a lo que entro una sirvienta.

Sirvienta-. Joven Luna su padre la busca.

Luna-. Gracias Zahorí, dile a mi padre que enseguida voy.

Zahorí-. Si señorita. –Después de oír esto la sirvienta se fue.

Luna-. Vamos, así que levántate.

Van-. ¿A dónde?

Luna-. Te voy a presentar con mi padre.

Después Luna le presento a Van a su padre pasaron días y Van todavía pensaba en Hitomi y en lo que había visto y en lo que le había dicho el miembro de la corte real.

Iba caminando por un pasillo cuando accidentalmente escucho una conversación entre el rey Shun y su hija Luna.

Shun-. Así como vas no vas a conseguir ningún príncipe como novia para que luego te cases.

Luna-. No es mi culpa todos terminan huyendo cuando me ven. Además tengo 15 años todavía estoy joven, no te apresures.

Shun-. Si pero no voy a estar mas tranquilo hasta que vea que estés comprometida y así sabré que tendré nietos de tu parte.

Luna-. No te preocupes los tendrás pero a su momento.

Van se quedo callado y se alejo cuidadosamente.

Van-. Creo que eh encontrado a mi reina y madre de los descendientes que necesito para el reino de Fanelia.

**_Espero que les guste y el titulo del cap. 2 es CONTRATO_**


	2. CONTRTATO

_**Hola**_

_**Este es el primer fic que escribo espero que les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero algunos si pero tome nombres prestados de otras series de anime.**_

HERIDAS

CAPITULO 1: CORAZÓN ROTO

Van Fanel, el rey de Fanelia iba caminando en un bosque sin rumbo. Él iba herido, sus ropas estaban hechas trizas y él estaba sangrando. La noche era fría y sobre esta fría noche caía una violenta tormenta. Él venia de una sangrienta batalla, él estaba preocupado por que la guerra había destruido su reino. Él recordó un momento antes y durante la batalla, cuando él estaba junto a su amigo y aliado Allen en el castillo de Fanelia.

FLASH BACK

Miembro de la corte real-. Rey Van han pasado 9 años desde que se convirtió en el rey pero ya no podemos seguir esperando, usted necesita casarse y tener por lo menos un descendiente para que se ocupe del reino de Fanelia cuando usted ya no pueda hacerse cargo de el. Además con esta guerra lo necesita urgentemente, usted ya tiene 25 años es tiempo para que se case.

Van-. Lo se, pero ella no ha venido en 9 largos años. Debo seguir esperándola.

, tu tienes su pendiente de lagrima por que no la llamas.

Van-. Ya lo eh intentado pero no responde.

Allen-. Tal vez no la haz llamado lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuche. Seria mejor que la fueras a buscar.

Van-. Esta bien lo intentare.

Van hizo lo que Allen le sugirió pero cuando llego a la pista de atletismo, vio que Hitomi se estaba besando con otro hombre (Amano), Van regreso a Fanelia solo, pero para su desgracia el reino fue atacado.

, esta guerra esta acabando con tu reino. Lo mejor seria evacuarlo.

Van-. Esta bien lleva al pueblo de Fanelia a Astoria. Yo me quedare con los soldados a pelear para defenderlo.

Allen-. ¿Por qué no vas por Hitomi? Ella nos es útil cuando tiene el pendiente y nos podría avisar con anticipación cuando una batalla este por venir.

Van no dijo nada, tomo su espada y un caballo y se fue a la lucha. Él estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, matando a todo enemigo, la batalla dura varias horas que parecían eternas, cuando la batalla termino el reino de Fanelia resulto victorioso pero a un gran precio, estaba totalmente destruida. Van resulto herido durante las batalla, las heridas no eran muy graves pero aun así sangraban. El caballo de Van fue golpeado y salió corriendo sin rumbo, Van no podía detenerlo hasta que una fuerte tormenta callo. Al caer un rayo el caballo se asusto tirando al suelo al herido rey, y el caballo se alejo dejando a Van solo en el siniestro bosque. Así que no tuvo más remedio que caminar sin rumbo pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Van seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta que un ruido lo puso alerta, el siguió caminando pero escucho un caballo y a lo lejos pudo visualizarlo. Él se acerco y vio a una persona, se lanzo a atacola pero ese sujeto encapado, callo al suelo y Van estaba apunto de clavarle su espada pero se dio cuenta de que era una joven chica, pero Van estaba tan cansado por la batalla y por tanto caminar sin rumbo y se desmayo.

La chica parecía ser muy fuerte ya que subió a Van a su caballo sin problema alguno y después se subió ella marchándose del bosque. Cabalgo durante un largo tiempo hasta llegar a un reino y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Se hizo cargo de curar las heridas de Van y lo puso en una habitación. A la mañana siguiente Van se despertó y vio que abrieron la puerta, era la joven chica que vio en el bosque:

Van-. ¿Mis heridas, mi ropa? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

Chica-. Mi nombre es Luna de Lunaris, este es el reino de La Luna Naciente, yo me hice cargo se limpiar y de curar tus heridas y te di un baño en lo que estabas inconsciente y te puse eso. Ahora ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde provienes? Y ¿Por qué estabas herido?

Van-. Soy Van Fanel rey de Fanelia, vengo del reino de Fanelia y estaba herido por que mi reino fue atacado.

Luna-. Bueno te traje desayuno, mi padre no sabe que estas aquí así que será mejor que le avise para que te de la bienvenida formalmente, su alteza-dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia a Van.

Van-. Y tu padre ¿qué es?

Luna-. Él es el rey de este lugar.

Van-. Entonces tú eres la princesa, tengo una pregunta para ti

Luna-. Lo escucho su alteza.

Van-. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque ayer?

Luna-. Salí a cabalgar pero me aleje demasiado y se me hizo tarde y la tormenta me alcanzo por lo que tuve que ir mas despacio.

Luna iba vestida con un vestido gris muy sencillo sus ojos era color plata y su cabello rea tan gris como el platino. Traía unas muñequeras que dejaban descubiertos sus dedos por que solo cubrían hasta los nudillos y estas trían unos zafiros en forma de cuadrado adornando sus manos en las muñequeras, es su cintura traía un cinturón que al igual que las muñequeras traía un zafiro pero este era un poca más grande, en su cabeza traía una piara que en el centro tenia un zafiro ovalado, y finalmente sobre su pecho caía un collar de oro con un pendiente de corazón azul, ese pendiente era conocido como el corazón sangrante de zafiro y era único. Se oyó que tocaron la puerta.

Luna-. Adelante- se abrió la puerta a lo que entro una sirvienta.

Sirvienta-. Joven Luna su padre la busca.

Luna-. Gracias Zahorí, dile a mi padre que enseguida voy.

Zahorí-. Si señorita. –Después de oír esto la sirvienta se fue.

Luna-. Vamos, así que levántate.

Van-. ¿A dónde?

Luna-. Te voy a presentar con mi padre.

Después Luna le presento a Van a su padre pasaron días y Van todavía pensaba en Hitomi y en lo que había visto y en lo que le había dicho el miembro de la corte real.

Iba caminando por un pasillo cuando accidentalmente escucho una conversación entre el rey Shun y su hija Luna.

Shun-. Así como vas no vas a conseguir ningún príncipe como novia para que luego te cases.

Luna-. No es mi culpa todos terminan huyendo cuando me ven. Además tengo 15 años todavía estoy joven, no te apresures.

Shun-. Si pero no voy a estar mas tranquilo hasta que vea que estés comprometida y así sabré que tendré nietos de tu parte.

Luna-. No te preocupes los tendrás pero a su momento.

Van se quedo callado y se alejo cuidadosamente.

Van-. Creo que eh encontrado a mi reina y madre de los descendientes que necesito para el reino de Fanelia.

**_Espero que les guste y el titulo del cap. 2 es CONTRATO_**


End file.
